A problem that plagues people in all walks of life is keeping track of scheduled events. It is axiomatic that to avoid conflicts and missed events, there must be a master calendar on which all scheduled events are recorded and the master calendar must be diligently monitored. As new events are scheduled, the master calendar needs to be checked for conflicts and the new events entered.
As simple as the concept sounds, numerous problems are encountered primarily due to the limited accessibility of the calendar. A busy executive will need to schedule an event while away from the office that conflicts with an event previously scheduled and noted only on the office calendar. A spouse will schedule a social event that conflicts with an evening business meeting. And on and on.
A number of products are presently available as purported solutions to these problems. Calendars organized for easy record keeping have been developed as an aid to the user for keeping track of dates. Pocket calendars enable the user to record events scheduled out of the office for easy entry into the master calendar upon return to the office. However, these and all the other proposed aids simply attempt to alleviate the problem of inaccessibility and do not directly provide improved accessibility of the calendar.